The present disclosure relates to a high voltage semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a high voltage semiconductor device such as a lateral double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A MOS Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) may have relatively high input impedance compared to a bipolar transistor, providing a relatively large power gain and/or a relatively simple gate driving circuit. Further, the MOSFET may be a unipolar device having substantially no-time delay which may result from minority carrier storage and/or recombination while being turned off. The MOSFET may be applied to switching mode power supply devices, lamp ballasts, motor-driving circuits and the like. For example, a DMOSFET (Double Diffused MOSFET) manufactured by using a planar diffusion technology is generally used.
An LDMOS device may be applied to a VLSI process due to its relatively simple structure. For example, the LDMOS device may include an n-type RESURF (reduced surface field) region, a p-type first impurity region and an n-type second impurity region, which are formed under a gate electrode, so as to improve breakdown voltage and reduce on-resistance (Rsp).